Therapy
by meep320
Summary: England was once known as "the uncatch-able pirate." Untill he was sentenced to a life in the loony bin. It's not till a witty mentalist swings his way into Arthur's life that he finds a true reason to wake up.
1. Intro

How?

He had once been feared.

He had once been respected.

He had once been the hottest pirate of all of the seven seas.

He made black beard cry.

He had lived over a 12,000 years.

He had everything.

And now. . .

"Mr. Kirkland, your breakfast is ready."

He was sentenced to life . . . in a hospital.

They called him insane.

Unable to rule the way he used to.

The told him to either step down,

Or be forced down.

"Yes, thank you, Michelle."

Michelle was one of his three nurses.

And he hated all of them.

Michelle the most, she always looked at him with those sad eyes.

Like he was some pathetic puppy left in the rain.

He was a Pit-bull, ready to fight at anytime.

If he was ever allowed out of his bed, he wouldn't mind taking a swing at her.

And Francis.

Francis and Michelle looked down on him.

And he hated it,

Francis was the one that told him he had lost his marbles and that he needed to go.

He thought he was so cleaver.

God, how he hated him.

He hated all French people.

They acted so high and mighty.

Disgusting.

"Oh, and you have a visitor Mr. Kirkland,"

"A visitor? Who is it? If its Francis again send him away."

Michelle had a crush of that dam Frenchman, and he loved seeing her squirm

If he couldn't use his fists, he would use his words.

"No sir, he says his name is Jones. . . I think."

"Jones? Never herd of him, tell him I'm asleep."

"But Mr-"

"Do it or I swear I will fucking kill you."

"Y-yes sir."

This Jones guy was like all the others.

He was a reporter.

He just knew it.

"Well hello Arthur, it's nice to meet you."

"Bloody hell! I thought I told that twat of a nurse to send you away!"

"Really? I got board of waiting for her so I just went in myself, guess I just missed her."

"Get out, or I'll call security."

This man was a true American.

Tall

Blond

Blue eyes

And he was wearing a superman shirt with a flannel over it.

He looked like a collage student.

Not a mentalist.

"The great England would call security? That's rather childish of you."

". . . who are you?"

"Well I'm called many things, America, fatass, Mr. Jones, Artie, kid, brother-"

"What. Is. Your. _Name_."

A moment of silence swept over the room.

He had caught him.

Or he had thought.

"My name is Alfred, and we will be seeing each other for the next six months."

* * *

><p>Well this is just a teaser you could say,I really want some feedback on this one. Should I continue with it? Thanks!<p> 


	2. Please and Thank You

"What the bloody hell do you mean 'therapy"! I'm perfectly fine! Except for the fact I'm stuck in this closet of a room!"

"Well your records tend to differ, sorry."

"I bet that creep of a Frenchman put you up to this."

"Hey now, your talking about the guy that writes the checks for me."

America was used to having his patients be confused for a moment or so, but this guy was down right furious. He took this case thinking it would be a good experience, something he could learn from. But all he learned so far was that "Arthur" was an old man stuck in a twenty five year-olds body.

"Well go tell him that I don't need therapy!"

"He told me you would say that."

"Stupid American, why don't you go back to where you came from and eat your burgers!"

"And he said you would say that to."

Arthur could tell this boy was different; he seemed, in fact, excited. Like he was at a carnival about to go on a roller coaster, most people that came into his room were either scared of him or down right ignored him. He didn't know what to do with this new emotion so he did what he always did when he was confused or scared.

He yelled.

"WELL IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ALREADY FROM THAT FUCKING FRENCHMEN WHY DON'T YOU GO BE ALL BUDDY BUDDY WITH HIM INSTEAD!"

"Because that wouldn't be any fun," Alfred said without even a hint of emotion.

The room went silent.

"Get out."

"Only if you say please." Arthur shot the boy a look of confusion.

Please?

He didn't remember the last time he said 'please'.

"Please, get out."

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour to start our first session."

And with that the American walked out without even a second look.

Was this normal?

Was this how life was on the other side of the door?

Everyone just did things if they said 'please'?

* * *

><p>Alfred was pretty sure he made Arthur actually think. So he felt accomplished, maybe this job wouldn't be too hard.<p>

That's what he thought. . . .Until he walked back into Arthurs room.

"BLODDY HELL DOSE EVERYONE SAY PLEASE AND THANK YOU? DAM DAM DAM!"

The room was trashed, the bed sheets were all over the floor, the lamp was smashed, and something that looked like a book without any pages inside laid by the door.

"Well. . . looks like you got busy when I left."

Arthur whipped around to face Alfred with a startled face.

"You! American! Are you just trying to get in my head?"

"Huh?"

"You herd me," Arthur shrieked. Alfred's mind started to race, he hadn't been screamed at since he was a little boy when. . .

"I guess you could say I was 'getting in your head' but I only wanted to see if you were still sort of in touch with the real world."

"And what did you see you twat?"

"That you shouldn't be labeled crazy,"

"I knew it! Those idiotic docto-"

"You should be labeled crazy, stupid, and a hermit."

Alfred had a way with words. He knew when to put emotion behind them and when to let them just hand their in thin air for awhile.

"A hermit?" Something in Arthur's throat hitched. Nobody had spoken the truth to him ever since he went into this hospital.

"Ya, when was the last time you read a paper?"

"A newspaper? I. ... I don't remember. . . Why?"

"Realy? Hmmm have you talked to anyone?"

"Ya those stupid nurses, Francis, and you. And none of you tell me anything!"

"Have you even looked out side?"

"They put bars on my window when I tried to run away, I can't see outside well."

Alfred was surprised.

Arthur hadn't seen the outside world in over five years then.

Like he was in a cage.

"Well it's a good thing I brought my newspaper, here take a look."

Alfred tossed the paper to Arthur for him to read.

The silence overwhelmed the room again.

He seemed to be reading everything in the paper from the front page to even the comics that Alfred thought he would find childish.

"So. . . our stock market has crashed again?"

"Yup."

"And this 'Justin Beiber' might have a love child?"

Hearing Arthur say this so calmly and actually curious made Alfred burst out laughing.

"A-A-Arthur you can't believe EVERYTHING you read."

"You can't?"

"Nah!" Arthur pouted, he didn't like that this fatty knew more than him.

"So you haven't read a paper in what. . . six years?"

"I guess so."

"And you can't go outside?"

"Nope."

"Then what do you do?"

Arthur smiled a little bit.

But as soon as it arrived, it disappeared.

"I read."

"You READ?"

"What you don't?" Arthur was starting to get annoyed again, he also didn't like being treated like a freak.

"Only comic in the paper and manga."

"Well hell than you don't know anything do you!"

Alfred had a feeling this wasn't going to end well so he did what he did whenever he knew he was going to get yelled at.

He ran.

"Well I know a lot thank you and if you excuse me." Alfred walked off leaving Arthur screaming at him.

"NOW YOU GET BACK OVER HERE OR I SWEAR I'LL. . . BLODDY HELL!"

How dare he walk out on him again.

* * *

><p>Arthur was angry for sure.<p>

But in just two hours he had felt so many different emotions.

Weather he or Alfred knew it or not,

they were going to make much more of an effect on each other than they ever dreamed.


	3. Michelle

"Oh! Good morning Mr. Jones!" A small nurse appeared out of Arthur's room to meet Alfred. She always looked surprised when she saw he had come back to see Arthur again.

"Good morning to you to Michelle, and didn't I tell you to call me Alfred? I feel like I'm going into an interview or something when you call me 'Mr. Jones"

"Right, sorry Mr. Jo- I mean, Alfred."

"There we go! So how is Arthur?" Mentioning Arthur always made Michelle's little pigtails shake a little. She was terrified of him no doubt, but he could never see why. Arthur was had a big bark but no bite, so showing that she was scared of him just made him more powerful.

"Uh, well, he just got up from a nap so he seems a little more relaxed."

"Oh that's good; well I'll just let myself i-"

"No! Alfred!" She had grabbed his arm like a toddler would when they don't want their parents to leave them. For such a small girl she was surprisingly strong, Alfred noticed.

"Oh! I-I-I'm so sorry! It's just. . . . um . . . can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can, what's the matter?" It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"How? Ever since you started visiting Arthur, he seems . . . nicer, he tried to hide it but I'm positive he smiled this morning!" Arthur stood there is utter confusion, it had been only three days and Arthur had started to smile?

"I'm not completely sure how I do it myself, but I've noticed that if I smile, he smiles a little bit to."

"Really?" She acted like she had been given the key to Arthur's happiness.

"That's what it seems, now if you please,"

"Oh! Sorry." Michelle stepped out of Alfred's way so he could go into Arthurs room.

"See Ya."

"Oh! Bye bye!" She looked at Alfred with a big smile and chubby little cheeks. It was hard to think such a little girl was a nurse for such a sour old man. How did she get here, in such a bleak city? Her skin has been permanently kissed by the sun, so she must have grown in a warm place. Did she choose to come to the rainy city of London?

"Oh, your back."

Alfred snapped back from his thoughts to find he had stepped into Arthur's room. He looked at him with sleepy eyes and a soul that would strike fear into even Captain America. But with all the acid in his glare. His eyes still seemed to glistens with joy and happiness.

"Hello to you to! Here you just got up from a nap."

"And what dose that have anything to do with you?"

"Oh nothing, just making small talk."

A look of flustered confusion rolled crossed Arthurs face.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you have any nice dreams?"

"No."

"Oh come on! Not even one about my adorable face?" Alfred did his best kissy face to try and make the old turd smile but it seemed to backfire.

"Absolutely not! Who would want to have a dream of your sorry mug."

"Lottsa people!"

"Like that disgusting nurse with the lopsided pigtails," he spat.

Alfred was used to how often he commented on how he didn't like his nurses, but not as much as Michelle. It didn't make much sense to Alfred. She was nice and kind of cute, sure she squeaked and her pigtails were never quite strait but the normal human would just think of it was more reason to think she was adorable! But not Arthur. If she came in and mumbled one word he would scream and yell at her to 'stand up strait!' or "speak up so he could hear all of what she was saying'. This always just made her even more scared, thus she mumbled more, and the tiresome cycle would start again.

"Why don't you like her?"

"She smells, and she can't talk."

"Uh hate to break it to you but she 'smells' because she used soap. And of coarse she can't talk because you don't let her!"

This made Arthurs' eyes turn round and cold like frozen marbles.

"Now why do you REALLY not like her?"

Arthur weighed his words for a minute, tossed the question around in his mind, trying to find the right the write word for how much he loathed her.

"Her skin," this took a double take for Alfred to understand what just came out of Arthurs mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"She's brown, like dirt, and her eyes are the same color. Her hair is another thing. Its too long, and much to dark. She just reminds me of a shadow always lurking around. Anyone that comes in here and says "_your little nurse is the cutest thing! She's like a little puppy!_' I don't like '_cute_' things. She's a little dirt spot and for some reason everyone thinks that's unique and funny. I hate her for that! How come she gets to be weird and loved?" By this time Arthur was sitting all the way up in his bed with his sheets clenched in his hands. Once he realized what he was doing he laid back down and released his fists.

"They say she's like sweet, like chocolate," He huffed as he glared at the window, "I say she's like bitter old coffee"

Alfred was still trying to collect all of these felling Alfred had just let free for the first time when it finally dawned on him.

"You don't like her, because she gets to have anything she wants. All she has to do is bat her eyes and crack a tiny smile. When you have to rot in this cage whishing for some stroke of luck that she has been blessed with to come your way."

Arthurs eyes glistened a little, "you get it?"

"I think I'm starting to... I think our little session is done for today, I'll be back tomorrow. Have a good day."

While Alfred was waling down the hall to the main elevator he saw the head nurse speed walk by him. Her hair in a loose ponytail and her Vietnamese eyes focused strait ahead.

"Hey Thy!"

"That's Nurse Phan to your sorry butt,"

"Can we talk for a second?"

"If you want to talk you gotta walk with me." She slowed down a little so the American could catch up.

"What do you want?"

"Quick question, how many nurses do you have working right now?"

"Right now? I think about eighteen I suppose, _why_?" She gave him a worrisome glance.

"Would it be too hard to get Michelle and someone else to switch for the day?"

"Switch? For **Arthur**? I doubt it."

"Awww please?" He took her hand so he could stop her from plowing through him as he cut her off. His pleading eyes were very persuasive, even for a nurse who was know to say 'no'.

She sighed a little huff, "I got a newbie starting today, maybe I can do some chart changing..."

"Aw your the best Thy!" He gave her a quick hug and ran to the elevator.

"THATS NURSE PHAN!" She glared at the elevator for a moment before she went back to her runs,

"He so owes me."

* * *

><p>Awwww! Alfred did something nice for Artie! Hope Arthur enjoys his day without Michelle.<p>

I swear I need to stop taking such long breaks in between chapters! If you guys want to I give you the OK on getting all mad at me if I don't post something for a long time.

Love you all! :)


	4. Dreams

"Well well well, hello there Artie." The tall man crouched to look into the pirates eyes. His eyes were full of excitement, joy even. The Frenchmen had won, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"How dose it feel Artie? the 'uncatchable' being behind bars, oh it must be humiliating for you. You've watched the rest of your crew walk to the gallows and you've seen their blood spill. Though, it would be nice to have you sentenced to the same fate, " Francis grabbed a tuff of the pirates hair so he could look him in the eyes and see him squirm, "No, I want you to be killed in the most grueling, painful, and humiliating way. You will be pleading to die a quick and easy death like your friends after what they do to you." Francis pulled Arthur so he could grab him by both of his hands and dig his dirty little nails into his arms, he wanted Arthur to pay for what he had done. Death in general was to kind for this monster. Francis just wished to hear him scream for mercy like the others had. To see Arthur reduced to utterly nothing. But something felt wrong, why wasn't Arthur fighting back right now? It would be no fun if he gave up already.

"Are you even listening?" Francis picked him up through the bars and chucked him to the other side of the cell, "You can't shut me out like you shut out the noise of the people you slaughtered! I'll always be here Artie! ALWASE!" The walls started to twist and turn as Francis grew larger and larger. He finally broke through the cell to clench Arthur in his hand and squeeze him till he spoke. If only he could, Arthur's mouth couldn't form words, it was like his lips were sewn together. He was helpless, all he could do was close his eyes and hope to tune this creature out.

When he opened his eyes he was in his bed again, safe. His mouth opened and closed and he could form words.

"Dammit." He huffed as he looked out the window. Across the street there was someone on a balcony, just watching the street below. It was nice to see without bars in the way.

Wait.

No bars. Arthur looked at the door.

No door.

There wasn't anything, only his bed and that desk that is bolted to the floor he tried to get up but.

"I'm cuffed... shit." Arthur hadn't been cuffed to his bed since he first came to the hospital. He yelled for help, maybe that fool Alfred would walk in and this would all be over. But only one person came.

His laugh echoed off the halls as he strolled into the room.

"You can't get rid of me that easy Artie."

* * *

><p>Alfred was just stepped out of the elevator when he saw a Thy and Michelle rush by with five other doctors and nurses strait past him. A little out of the ordinary for this quiet little hospital.<p>

Until he herd the screams.

Alfred picked up the pace to Arthurs room as he watched the group file in. What was going on? Was Arthur hurt? As he ran in he saw Arthur screaming at the ceiling. His eyes were open but something wasn't right. The others tried to check his heart rate and sooth him but he continued to scream and scream. Alfred felt helpless, was could he do? He finally pulled up a chair and waited for him to settle down. Until it dawned on him.

"Everyone move." Alfred pushed the doctors away who were touching him and shooed them out of the room. It was finally just him and Arthur, he dug under his bed and found the box of books he kept and decided to read a part from '_Hector and the Search for Happiness'_ Alfred was never strong reader, but this was all he could think to do.

"The higher he climbed the fewer people he saw. Finally, he was all alone,"

"all...alone..." Arthur has stopped screaming but kept looking at the ceiling and shaking. He seemed to be coming out of his dream but it was still very sketchy; he could fall right back into hysterias any second.

"Yup all alone, he was all alone on the road. The surrounding mountains were very beautiful, all green and with quite high peaks."

"Must be nice" The shaking stopped.

"Would you want to go there?"

"Yes... With you."

"With me?" Alfred chuckled.

"Yes, your not too bad. You can come with me."

Alfred shut the book and placed it on the desk by his bed.

"I'm honored."

Alfred decided to wait till Arthur closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. A small smile creped across Arthurs face once he was fast asleep.

"Must be a nice dream." Alfred chuckled as he left the room.

"All alone..." Arthur opened his eyes to a sight only seen in photos. Wonderful hills coated with snow and puffy clouds. The path Arthur walked on led to a small bench with nothing more than one person on it. Alfred. His dorky smile beckoned Arthur to sit with him. And somehow, he felt like nothing could hurt him while Alfred was there with him.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO!<p>

So Arthur is starting to grow kind of fond of Alfred! Yay!

'_what was with the weired dreams?'__  
><em>Well you will just tune in next time when Arthur talks about it! Or not, maybe, I don't know

WHY DO SO MANY OF YOU LIKE THIS STORY?

But thanks :) it's nice to know you like it.

Oh! And _Hector and the Search for Happiness_ is a real book. Its really freaking good. I like it lots. Go read it. You will like it to... OK I'm done selling you stuff. Love you!


End file.
